


Everybody lives but one

by angelgrace2011



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-07
Updated: 2012-02-07
Packaged: 2017-10-30 18:40:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/334863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelgrace2011/pseuds/angelgrace2011
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Missing scene from The Doctor Dances. This story picks up from where Rose asks why Jack said goodbye up to Jack finds them dancing in the Tardis</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everybody lives but one

**Author's Note:**

> Usual disclaimer. I don't own doctor who though it would be amazing if I did

"Doctor, what did he mean?"

He looked at her, she really could be a stupid ape at times. She was beautiful, frustrating and annoying all the same time and his world would stop spinning if she wasn't around, he just wished she hadn't asked that question.

He looked down at the console. He had been on such a high a minute ago. For once there had not been a single shot fired, no blood shed, not a single person who would not go home to their families. For once everybody lived…but one.

"Doctor"

He considered her again. She was his anchor. She was conscience. She was his whole reason for carrying on. She was his whole reason for living.

"You can't just…" She said, her voice giving out before she could finish.

Her emotions. They were infectious. He had gone for years not feeling, not caring. He had switched himself off when he had he'd watched the rest of his people die, then she'd come along and switched him back on as if he were a light bulb. He cared again. He cared what happened to her and he couldn't bear to see her hurting.

"Rose…"

What could he say. What words could he speak to make it alright. Alright that a man, a man who had basically saved their lives was going to blown to smithereens.

Jack. He was a fake, a fraud. A con man who'd put them all in danger, but did that mean he should die for that mistake. Rose had made a mistake once. One that had also almost brought about the end of the world, but had he not tried to save her. He had got devoured by a reaper for her. The Doctor sighed and turned back to the controls.

"What are you doing?" She asked, sobs already rising in her throat as she watched him press buttons and pull levers on the console

"If he fiddles with my knobs, I mean it, I will dump him on the nearest planet"

He grinned as he felt her put her arms around his neck and lean into his back.

"You mean it?"

"Yes I mean it"

"Oh you are the best" She cried, repeatedly kissing him on the side of his face

"Get off" He said, pushing her away lightly, "Of course I am the best. Don't neglect to tell your boyfriend that"

"He's not my boyfriend"

"No" He said, teasingly. Her pleasure spreading to him

"No" Rose replied

"Then what is he?"

"He is a misguided youth that needs your wonderful guidance and teaching" She said, mockingly

"Because I'm the best" He said. He pressed another button on the controls and old wartime music sang out through the whole Tardis

"Of course" She laughed, her eyes dancing with enjoyment.

"I never did get to show you my moves, did I"

He took her hand and pulled her to him

"You ready for this?" He said, placing a hand on the small of back

She looked up at him and nodded. He could feel his hearts leap with joy

"Rose Tyler, are you dancing?"

"You asking?"

"I'm asking"

"Then I'm dancing"


End file.
